To Let You Go
by MyVeryWildImagination
Summary: "..And he held her tight in his arms, pressing her smaller frame closer to him, feeling her, smelling her, touching her, never wanting to let her go. But if you really love somebody, you will let them go."


To let you go

And he held her tight in his arms, pressing her smaller frame closer to him, feeling her, smelling her, touching her. He felt her soft face, and kissed her beautiful red lips.

He kissed her with raw emotion; with passion and love, real love. He felt a tinge of bittersweet regret, but pushed it away, knowing that this was the last time he would ever be able to touch her and have her to himself.

She was to go. To join the hunters. She was leaving, and he had to _let her g_o.

_Luke Castellan_…that name felt bitter as he whispered it quietly, so quietly that she couldn't hear anything, and that she wouldn't hear the anger and sadness as he said those two words.

If only this Luke didn't betray her, she would have been with him, forever. He would have married her, and never ever have relations with anybody else.

How could a daughter of Zeus do this to him? Make him so passionate; make him realize that she wasn't just a nobody and that he really loved her.

He had never, ever loved somebody like that. This love was so precious was him. It was his life. It was like an hourglass, the limited time he had with her slowly draining away…draining away from him.

He tried to turn the hourglass around, so he would have all eternity with her. But there was an invisible hand, soft and demanding, stopping him from doing it.

That hand was hers. She looked at him, pleading, her eyes filled with guilt but with determination, as she was determined to join the hunters.

She said she loved him. But when she kissed him back; fiercely and demanding, with her hands tangled in his sandy blond hair, he could feel her drifting away from him, making the sand in the hourglass go faster…and faster.

_Time is money_. He knew that. He would pay anything; he would be homeless to just be with her.

"I'm sorry. I just have to." She whispered, in the dimly lit room, with the clock ticking, precious, precious time just sitting there, wasted.

"You promised." He whispered back, sadness in his voice.

He looked at her, her eyes welling with tears. With trembling hands, he reached up to her eyes, and wiped the tears away.

She said nothing, just sitting there. Slowly, she made her way into his lap and buried her head into his muscular chest.

"I know." Was all she said, after a pause.

He marvelled at how this girl could make him do everything. To him, she was impeccable, flawless in every way. She was his shining star.

He pressed his face closer to her, smelling her minty breath, and touched his nose to hers.

"I will always love you, no matter what." He said, his warm breath on her face.

"I know." She whispered again, closing the gap between their lips and closing her eyes, wishing that she could change her decision. But she couldn't.

_All because of Luke Castellan._

He pressed his lips harder to her, telling her everything he couldn't bring himself to say, all the cheesy and mushy sentences.

"All these secret meetings..must come to an end." She said, sounding like she wished otherwise, pulling herself away from him.

Slowly he nodded, feeling that she was drifting away even more.

"Then let's make this last meeting worthwhile." He said, trying to keep himself from crying even more.

He tried to kiss her more, but found that the kiss lacked the emotion and the passion the previous ones had, as she had gone rather limp.

He put her head on his shoulder, and watched her with a tender look on his handsome but bittersweet face, and heard the time ticking away…and away.

_For no man can ever stop time._

He watched her face, the face that he had grown so accustomed too and the face that he was hoping would walk down the aisle with him one day.

Regretfully, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind, and woke her up at the crack of dawn, after having asked somebody to fly the chariot for him that day.

"Let this be the last dawn we shall have together." He said, sneaking his hands towards her waist as they watched, in comfortable silence, as the sun slowly came up from the mountains, its rays shining with happiness and signalling a new day had begun.

"I..I need to go." She whispered to him, slipping out of his grasp and giving him one last kiss.

He looked at her broken-heartedly as she slowly, dejectedly walked away; away into the sun, into a future Apollo would not be in.

He watched as she never turned back. He tried not to cry, sitting there by himself, not having her petite frame next to him, comforting him; and loving him like nobody else did before.

_But if you really love somebody,_

_You will let them go. _

**A/N: Sorry this is so sad and angsty, that is just me, and I felt like writing an emotional piece. I nearly cried at the end, and I think this is the most descriptive fic I've written, and it just made me feel so broken hearted. The emotion in this..is so…**

**Anyways, this is dedicated to my fanfiction BFF Di Blythe and my fanfiction mom CelestialBronzeLightning.**

**-Wild- **


End file.
